


Nine nine!

by Green_Leaf



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Leaf/pseuds/Green_Leaf
Summary: High school forensics class au.





	Nine nine!

**Author's Note:**

> Nine nine!

Nine nine!

**Author's Note:**

> Nine!


End file.
